The Beautful Journey
by Sumomo92
Summary: This is the story of Arnaud and Raquel after the end of the game and before the 10 years after thingy. I'm not good at summaries so I hope you'll like it! NEWS! The 1st chapter has been revampted! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Here we are, all fixed in this chapter! Sense FCAT is coming and all I have to be prepared so I might be able to update after the tests and all!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms 4

_**

* * *

The Beautiful Journey**_

_**This story is about the two of the four in the final party in the game Wild Arms 4: Raquel Applegate and Arnaud Vasquez, and what happened to them in the 10 years they were separated from Jude and Yulie.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

"I'm bored." a man in a white jacket with a yellow scarf hanging off of the top cocker like part was sitting on the ground playing with a little rock. "Are you done yet?"

"Well if you want to do something way don't you go and see Jude and Yulie and leave me here to finish my picture?" a girl with long silver/platinum hair was sitting on a little stool in front of a painting she was doing.

"Well I can't! I promised to help you get a cure for your disease and that is that!" the man kicked the rock and it hit the wall.

"Then let me finish this okay?"

"Ummm…I think you have to finish it a bit faster" the man pulled out his yellow throwing knives and went into attack position. "We have company"

"What?!" the girl turned to see a giant crab that was full with rage, "Wait! I'm almost done!" she turned back to her painting and rushed her paintbrush across the picture.

"Okay, I'll hold him off" the man throw his knives which ended up not effecting a lot so he did a magic spell which was a energy ball that was thrown at it which made the crab fall back.

"I'm hurrying!! You really can't rush art you know!" the girl kept painting fast.

"I know that, you tell me that every time we go to a temple or a place like this!" the man threw his knives but was tackled by tiny crabs that came from under the giant one. "What? Where did these guys come from?"

The giant crab was now up again and running up to the man at full speed and about to drop him claw on top of him. The man closed his eyes and flinched but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw a bronze giant sword was holding off the claw. Her hair blowing in the wind coming in showed her crystal blue eyes. "Sorry for the wait, I had to do finishing touches"

"Took you long enough Raquel! Why do you always have to do the finishing touches?" the man did the same magic spell that killed all the crabs on top of him and jumped up, dusting off his pants. "I hate when you have to do finishing touches" he flipped his short brown hair from his face.

"Well that's was happens when you try to rush me, like you do all the time" Raquel put more force and parried the claw. She then jumped up and stabbed it in the arm, cutting the claw in half. "Arnaud you have to stop rushing me you know"

The man just gave a gruff and did the same magic spell as before that made it fall to the ground died. "Don't lie! I don't do that all the time!"

"Right" Raquel put her sword down by the stool and went back to the painting. She was putting her materials away when she heard Arnaud come up from behind her.

"You know I wish I could paint that as well as you" Raquel jumped for a second and then continued to put the stuff into a small bag that was later put into her coat. "Instead of it being a statue of a girl it was going to be a blob or something"

"I can believe that" Raquel remarked as she took her little sketch book, closed it, and put it in her jacket.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arnaud looked in confusion as Raquel walked to the exit of the shrine carrying the sword on her back laughing with delight, Arnaud running after her.

"What did you find?" Raquel asked Arnaud while she was setting up the campfire.

"Just one" Arnaud threw down a fish stabbed with a stick. Raquel just looked at him and then continued to get the fire to flame.

"How can you just get one? I thought you were better at that?" Raquel just smirked as she said that and grabbed a lighter from her jacket.

"Well it isn't as easy as you think you know!" Arnaud was interrupted by Raquel yelling yes that she got the fire going. "Oh, you're not even listening" he threw himself onto the log with a giant, sigh.

"So how are we going to split the single fish you caught earlier?" Raquel was now next to him holding the stick with the fish on it. Arnaud looked at it then at Raquel.

"You can have it, I can hold my hunger for later" Arnaud just looked away in embarrassment. Raquel looked with question at Arnaud and grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure? You're not hungry?" Arnaud just looked at her and turned his head away in an instant. "Arnaud, are you okay?"

"Uhhh…yeah I'm fine" hiding his blush he just looked away from her. She just got up with the fish in her hand and set it over the fire to cook.

A silence was between them, they wanted to tell each other something but they did not know how to say it. Raquel was sitting across from Arnaud on a different log and never even looked at him. Arnaud was about to say something when he was interrupted by Raquel getting up to the only noise in the area, the campfire.

"Here, you can have it" she picked up the cooked fish and handed it to Arnaud who was about to object but she just shoved it more to him, forcing it into his hand. "Just eat it, you need it more than I do" Raquel never even looked at him because she did not want him to see her blush.

Arnaud just took it and started to eat it while staring at Raquel kneeling on the ground not looking at him. While he was eating, Raquel got up and sat down next to Arnaud, silently started to lean on him. When she reached his shoulder he was finished with the fish and stared at her with shock then kindness, he was hesitant at first then lifted his hand to pet her head. As he pets her she did not make a sound except for a slight snoring, she was asleep on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and stopped petting her, he also fell asleep.

"Mom…." Raquel mumbled in her sleep, "Mom, mom, where are you? Mom…." Arnaud opened his eyes to the daylight by Raquel's mumbling. He just yawned and looked at her with tired eyes. "Mom? MOM!" Raquel started to shake with fear.

"Raquel? Raquel! Wake up Raquel!" Arnaud shock her shoulders. She finally opened her eyes with pain. Raquel jumped on him and embraced him with fright.

"I was scared….I saw my mother's body and…God!" Raquel squeezed tighter and almost started to cry. "I was scared, so scared" Arnaud just hugged her back.

After a moment of quietness Raquel let go and wiped away her brimming tears, Arnaud let go and let her sit back up while he was still kneeling down. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she turned away in embarrassment, blushing.

"That's okay, you needed to cry a little, that's all" he got up and stretched his arms up to the sky. Raquel got up as well and started to stretch, but with her klutziness, tripped. Arnaud caught her and she landed on his arm. "You seem a little off today"

Raquel felt her face warm up with blush when he looked up at him. He started to lean closer to her lips. Raquel closed her eyes and was about to get a kiss when she was interrupted by a person falling down the hill next to the log Raquel sat on last night, "oww…" The person was a girl that was about 15-16 years old; she had orange hair tied into two braids going to her shoulders, the tips of her hair was highlighted purple. She was wearing a red short sleeve shirt over black caprices. On her shirt was a silver dragon circling around itself and angel wings on its back. "That really hurt…" the girl looked up with reddish-orange eyes, "Umm…did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no!" Raquel got herself up and she and Arnaud looked away from each other.

"Because I swear I thought you two were going to..."

"NO!!" they both screamed at the girl, both bright red.

"Okay, I'll have to be getting these…OW!" the girl fell down again holding her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Raquel ran to the girl and looked down at her ankle, "you twisted it" She grabbed some medical tape and wrapped it around her right ankle over her black strap sandals.

"Umm…thank you" she looked in amazement then tried to get up, "I should get back to my Uncle"

"No you shouldn't move yet, it has to heal up" Arnaud was grabbing Raquel's sword while Raquel was looking at the peaches on the ground.

"Are these peaches what you're trying to get these to your Uncle?" Raquel picked one up and tossed it in her hands.

"Uh yeah, he has a restaurant in town not to far from here. We need those for the soup he makes some afternoons."

"Here, then let us take you to town, we need to get to a place to rest anywise" Arnaud picked the girl up and put her arm around his neck so she could lean on him.

"Really? Well our restaurant is also an inn. You can rest up there if you want?" the girl smiled as Raquel put her sword away under her jacket and picked up the peaches on the ground.

"That would be great, thanks!" Raquel walked and said that with a smile. "So where do we start to?"

"Oh, to the right!" the girl pointed right and all started walking that way. "By the way, name's Tiff, short for Tiffany"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raquel"

"Arnaud's the name"


	2. Info

Noter

Noter!!

People I know you are waiting and waiting and proubly hating me for the wait and want to hunt me down BUT truth is my time is short to do anything and my mind is blank. I'm trying to write something but nothing is coming out WELL.

Please forgive me if you can but I can try my best to get you more and more as I can think something bloody up! Okay? Alright, thank you for reading and I hope that something comes soon. -.-


End file.
